


tender lovin'

by hwanrem



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanrem/pseuds/hwanrem
Summary: this, jaehwan sighs as he relaxes into the dizzying warmth of sanghyuk’s body pressed snug to his back, this feels good.





	

_this_ , jaehwan sighs as he relaxes into the dizzying warmth of sanghyuk’s body pressed snug to his back, this feels _good_. a pair of large, careful hands make their way up under the hem of jaehwan’s large sweater, fingers oh so gentle as they run over jaehwan’s soft, heated skin. jaehwan makes a small sound, akin to a whine -- taekwoon’s pressed up against his front, now, and jaehwan’s sweater is being lifted up, slowly, material tucked up beneath his armpits, the paleness of his tummy and chest revealed to the many pairs of eyes fixed solely on him.

taekwoon leans in, and whispers so softly, sings praise into jaehwan’s flushed ears -- fingers enclosing around a nipple, tickling, tweaking at the pink nub of sensitive flesh. jaehwan arches into the touch, so very slightly, whimpers muffled with taekwoon’s plush mouth pressed to his own. there are at least three sets of hands on him now, jaehwan makes out -- sanghyuk’s face now buried into the crook of his neck, tonguing and suckling gently at the skin where he knows jaehwan’s most sensitive, especially right under his jaw, his ears -- leaving pretty pink marks that’ll fade by the day, large hands rested at the gentle curve of jaehwan’s thin waist. jaehwan feels just so small, _fragile_ in sanghyuk’s hold -- sanghyuk sighs, presses up harder against the soft curve of jaehwan’s clothed ass -- this feels so _right_.

‘is this okay?’

with all of the hands on him, the voice sounds so distant -- but jaehwan can point out that it’s hakyeon’s -- he feels fingers slipping beneath the hem of his sweatpants, thumbs soothing at the delicate jut of his hips, massaging gently into the skin -- when is it ever not okay? eyes fluttering shut, jaehwan nods and relaxes into the comforting heat of sanghyuk’s embrace -- jaehwan makes the littlest whine as his sweatpants are unlaced and his boxers gently tugged down, pale thighs pressed sweetly together at the exposure. not for long, though -- as taekwoon gently presses his thigh between jaehwan’s legs, and jaehwan just _lets_ , lets taekwoon coax his legs apart, open.

‘you’re always so good,’ jaehwan hears a deep, familiar voice, heart fluttering in his chest as a warm hand cradles his face -- jaehwan tilts his head to the side, gaze, barely focused, lets himself be kissed by hongbin -- pliant mouth parting underneath the eager push of hongbin’s tongue. there are hands on his bare ass, now -- jaehwan jerks slightly and gasps prettily into hongbin’s mouth, hips held firm in taekwoon’s hands. sanghyuk moans, palms carefully the cheeks of jaehwan’s ass, takes soft handfuls of flesh into his hands and squeezes gently, so lovingly, yet with a slight tinge of possession -- it’s all so _much_.

‘taste so sweet,’ hongbin pulls away, such a charming look in those dark eyes. jaehwan faintly hears sanghyuk calling for the lube, then hears the familiar sound of a cap being popped open -- taekwoon’s back to kissing him again, takes jaehwan’s mind away from hands spreading his ass apart, the wet fingers prodding at his clenched hole. sanghyuk takes his time here, simply circles his finger around jaehwan’s wrinkled opening, gently massages slick into the soft give of jaehwan’s asshole -- it’s _cold_ , hips twitching, jaehwan whines into taekwoon’s mouth. slowly, the finger enters, pops past jaehwan’s tight rim and slips into the moist heat of jaehwan’s body. jaehwan’s back arches, hips pressing into the touch, fucks his ass back just slightly onto sanghyuk’s finger.

taekwoon pulls away, and jaehwan lets his head relax against sanghyuk’s shoulder behind -- taekwoon takes the time now to shower kisses and little nips all over the exposed column of jaehwan’s long, pretty neck, suckles over the bob of jaehwan’s prominent adam’s apple just to hear jaehwan make more of those pitched, whiny noises. as sanghyuk slowly curls his finger and tries to work another one in beside it, jaehwan’s arms are being tugged up over his own and sanghyuk’s heads. he isn’t even fully sure who is doing what at this point -- just feels his sweater being pulled up from beneath his underarms, past his head -- but not removed completely, left bundled around his wrists, the material making a loose sort of binding, securing his arms behind sanghyuk’s neck. this position emphasises the pretty arch in jaehwan’s lower back, pale chest pushed out just _so_. sanghyuk’s managed to work in two fingers by now, movements so fucking _tender_ and slow it’s just elevating the experience that much more -- sanghyuk carefully scissors his fingers and jaehwan moans at the little stretch, the subtlest sting in his rim.

gaze barely focused and judgment hardly reliable, jaehwan makes out the change in person in front of him. no longer taekwoon, it now appears to be hongbin, lovingly running slender fingers over the bumps and ridges of jaehwan’s ribs, it’s shape emphasised by the arch in his back, pretty patterned bone peeking through thin skin. jaehwan squirms lightly under the softest of touches and there is just so much praise being passed around now it’s hard to keep up with everything -- a soft hand wraps around jaehwan’s cock just as sanghyuk tucks a third finger into smooth heat, curls his thick fingers against jaehwan’s sweet spot and jaehwan curses, cherry-swollen mouth parting with a loud, broken noise.

‘so warm inside, our pretty boy,’ sanghyuk slowly increases his pace, fucks his fingers in and out of jaehwan’s now slightly more relaxed body with quicker movements, while still making sure to stimulate and graze the little spot inside of jaehwan that elicits the prettiest of noises, soft little sounds that harden their cocks just a little more; coupling with the sticky wet sounds from jaehwan’s tight hole to make a perfect, filthy symphony.

‘please,’ jaehwan mewls, tugs uselessly at the material of his sweater, loosely curled round his wrists. there are gentle fingers carding through his hair, fingertips pressing so soothingly into his scalp, stroking and tickling at the flushed skin behind his ears -- and then sanghyuk’s fingers are being pulled out and jaehwan feels weirdly empty, cold and so slick. a rustling of clothes, and then the heat of sanghyuk’s cock is pressed up against the cleft of his ass -- jaehwan moans, hips pushing back against sanghyuk greedily, his needy response evoking small chuckles from all around.

‘you want this?’ jaehwan hears, then feels hands gripping at his asscheeks -- jaehwan draws in a sharp breath as hongbin spreads him apart gently to display his glistening, clearly well-prepared entrance to sanghyuk behind.

‘ _yes_ ,’ jaehwan gasps, hole clenching needily, involuntarily and sanghyuk groans, presses the head of his cock against the pink quiver of muscle, barely slipping into the pliant give of jaehwan’s body just to slide out quickly --  simply fucks the head of his cock teasingly into a squirming jaehwan. ‘ _please_ , sanghyuk--‘

‘ _lovely boy_ ,’ sanghyuk growls then, buries himself fully inside of jaehwan in one smooth thrust, grip tightening on jaehwan’s little waist. jaehwan cries out prettily, thighs trembling and fingers twisting into the soft cotton of his sweater with how _full_ he feels, how _good_ this feels, being owned like this. sanghyuk’s pace is controlled and almost leisurely, takes his time to whisper words of praise after praise into jaehwan’s sweat-damp hair, cock thick and providing jaehwan’s hole with a perfectly raw, pleasurable stretch.

jaehwan blinks open and looks through tear-glazed eyes to see that wonshik’s traded places with hongbin now -- lube-coated fingers enclosed around jaehwan’s cock, sanghyuk’s thrusts rocking him in and out of wonshik’s slick, pleasurable grip. ‘ _ahh--_ ‘ wonshik passes his thumb over the head of jaehwan’s cock and jaehwan whimpers softly -- at the teasing touches on his cock; at the possessive way sanghyuk’s fingers are pressing into his waist, firm hips rutting against his ass, cockhead nudging and pressing perfectly against jaehwan’s prostate; and also at how his sensitive nipples are now getting showered with loads of attention as well, taekwoon tweaking and rubbing and his left one as hakyeon suckles at the other, worrying the sensitive bud of pink flesh between his teeth carefully.

‘come,’ sanghyuk whispers, breath hot against jaehwan’s neck, teeth sinking gently into the pale skin there -- and wonshik takes this as a cue to quicken his movements, stroking jaehwan with an increased pace, fuelled by jaehwan’s quickening, pitched breaths. ‘come for us, _yes_ \--‘ hakyeon releases jaehwan’s spit-slick nipple to gently stroke along jaehwan's jaw, chest filling with warmth and pride as jaehwan jerks and orgasms with a breathless little sob, makes a mess all over wonshik’s hand and his own tummy.

‘ _yeah,_ ’ the members groan and jaehwan twitches with sensitivity, cock limp, walls squeezing tightly as sanghyuk also comes undone, fills jaehwan’s belly with a warm spurt of come. ‘ _he’s so good_ ,’ jaehwan hears, sighs as his wrists are released from his sweater, arms now relaxed by his side, muscles aching from the strain of having them kept up the whole time. now, wonshik wipes his hands off before cradling jaehwan’s little heated face in both his hands -- kisses jaehwan through the sounds he makes when sanghyuk slowly pulls out, swallows down jaehwan’s pitiful whines at the feeling of being empty again.

‘can you take more?’

there's a different weight pressed to jaehwan's back this time, body lean and not nearly as broad as sanghyuk’s -- it’s hakyeon, and jaehwan _knows_ , knows just by the way hakyeon always strokes so soothingly into jaehwan’s hipbones, the way his palms run down jaehwan's quivering inner thighs so lightly, thumbs pressing ever gently into the dimples adorning his lower back, how he's surely the most familiar with jaehwan's body and where he's most sensitive-

' _please_ ,' jaehwan whispers, feels his cheeks being nudged apart again, exposed hole now flushed a deeper pink and leaking steadiIy, a flow of excess slick and sanghyuk's come.

'is it alright?' hakyeon asks, runs a single finger up jaehwan's trembling inner thigh and the split of his ass, collects the come that had oozed out and then gently presses it back into jaehwan's softly gaped opening -- relishes in the strangled gasp of ‘ _hyung_ ,’ the shiver of jaehwan’s thighs and the sweet clench of jaehwan’s rim, around the very tip of hakyeon’s finger.

 _'please,_ ' jaehwan whines again, and this time there's a firm hand placed at the small of jaehwan's back, pressing down just slightly, another palm resting against the slick softness of his tummy -- jaehwan relaxes into the touch, ever so _pliant_ , just goes along with it and allows himself to be bent over by the waist. this movement seems vaguely familiar, like it's a part of some sort of choreography, but jaehwan can't really put a title to it in his current state. 'fuck me please, _hyung_.'

sure enough, hakyeon does so, because if jaehwan needs or wants, he _gets_ \-- hakyeon gently coaxes jaehwan’s stance wider apart, keeping him bent at the waist, before pushing into jaehwan fully, cock immediately enveloped in smooth, wet heat and god does jaehwan feel _good_.

‘you feel great, jaehwan-ah’ hakyeon groans, handles out praise without restraint because he knows jaehwan needs _, loves_ the affirmation, and he definitely is perfectly deserving of it all. carefully circling an arm round jaehwan’s thigh, hakyeon slowly lifts that leg up -- shoving in just slightly deeper, changing the angle up a tiny bit and nudging against jaehwan’s sweet spot a little more precisely -- jaehwan whines in response and tightens around hakyeon, clearly enjoying it; pleased.

‘ _oh-_ -‘ jaehwan gasps, a pitched noise of surprise, at the sudden feeling of wet warmth engulfing his cock -- jaehwan blinks open and looks to see hongbin crouched into the space underneath, body situated between jaehwan’s spread legs, mouth working skilfully on his cock. ‘ah, _fuck-_ -,‘ jaehwan groans, at how good this feels -- each thrust of hakyeon’s hips nudging him further into hongbin’s perfect mouth-

‘hyung,’ wonshik laces his fingers through jaehwan’s damp hair and tilts the vocal’s head up gently -- jaehwan follows his guide, looks up at wonshik from where he’s bent over, pupils blown and gaze unfocused, so _so_ pretty. ‘ _can you--?_ ’ wonshik presses a thumb to jaehwan’s kiss-swollen lower lip, and jaehwan’s mouth parts beneath his touch, wonshik’s thumb slipping in just the slightest bit -- lips so fucking pink and _soft_ and pliable it makes wonshik’s heard thud a little louder in his chest, gaze bleary.

the response wonshik gets -- simply jaehwan’s fingers fumbling to get a grip on his hips, sloppily pressing that pretty cherry mouth to the tip of wonshik’s leaking cock, wet lips parting beneath the head. the rest of the work is done by hakyeon -- the next thrust in is a little harder, and it’s _perfect_ \-- jerks jaehwan forward just enough for wonshik to moan at the sudden heat enveloping his cock, the tip of his cock bumping against jaehwan’s throat and eliciting a soft gurgle of pleasure from jaehwan.

taking jaehwan’s prettily flushed face into his hands, wonshik sighs, fingers soothing at the damp skin behind jaehwan’s ears -- marvels how hakyeon’s every movement rocks jaehwan between them perfectly; admires the gorgeous stretch of jaehwan’s lips around his very own cock and the filthy sight of hakyeon’s thick cock disappearing between jaehwan’s pale cheeks with each thrust. it just never fails to amaze wonshik, how jaehwan takes all of it so well, and damn does jaehwan look good like this, spit-roasted between hakyeon and himself. wonshik is oh, so thankful for this position because the twists in jaehwan’s expressions are heavenly -- how those large eyes get just a little wetter whenever wonshik’s cock bumps a little too deep; the subtlest furrow in his brows and the way his eyes clench shut each time hakyeon hits the right spot; the gradual reddening of jaehwan’s puffy cheeks whenever hongbin swallows around the head of his cock just _so_. those pretty sounds, too, wonshik groans -- broken little whimpers muffled around his cock; as well as the near-painful scratch of jaehwan’s blunt nails against his hips whenever the pleasure gets too overwhelming -- wonshik is so in _love-_

jaehwan doesn’t know if it is purely coincidental, or if hakyeon and wonshik had exchanged some signs above his head prior to _this_ \-- somehow, they manage to come at the exact same time, warm loads spilling into jaehwan from both ends and -- it’s… confusing, especially in jaehwan’s currently dazed and barely coordinated state. jaehwan chokes a little at the momentary confusion, a good amount of wonshik’s come and his own spit drooling out the corners of his mouth. still, he does try his best to swallow the rest of wonshik’s load (and of course it earns him lots of praise from the observing members), teary eyed and mewling softly. there’s barely a break in between -- hakyeon starts to circle his hips, continues making small movements inside of jaehwan; even as hongbin pulls off to suckle on just the head of jaehwan’s cock -- one hand skilfully stroking at the remaining exposed, spit-slick length, the other reaching behind jaehwan to press fingers to his stretched rim, gently massaging into the wrinkled skin where jaehwan opens up to accommodate hakyeon’s girth.

sure enough, jaehwan comes from the intense amount of stimulation -- wonshik pulls out just in time, so everyone can hear the utterly _filthy_ noise jaehwan makes as he spills into hongbin’s waiting mouth. jaehwan’s entire body shudders with overstimulation and need, blood roaring loudly in his ears and drowning out all of the praise that jaehwan _knows_ he’s getting, they always do. hakyeon pulls out then, comforting hands on jaehwan’s waist slowly and so carefully popping out past raw pink of jaehwan’s rim, it must feel _sore._

sanghyuk’s already settled down on the floor, cross legged, and jaehwan guesses the members had planned the clean-up process already because they efficiently coax him into the warmth sanghyuk’s lap -- jaehwan lets them do their thing, slightly grateful for the help, himself weak and barely mobile. fingers circle around his ankles, and jaehwan sighs as his thighs are folded to his chest before being tugged apart carefully, held wide.

it’s something about every clean-up process -- something about _this_ just feels a whole lot more _intimate_ than just fucking. jaehwan whines, thighs twitching in the hands spreading him so effortlessly _open_ \-- he feels small, and just slightly shameful, being folded up and so utterly _displayed_ like this, and it's the way the members are just _looking_ \-- looking at the mess of his fucked puffy and dripping asshole like it's the prettiest thing in the world (it really is), showering such a private, intimate body part with so much _attention_ , that makes jaehwan’s head spin, drives him a little crazy.

'you're so _pretty_ , god,' jaehwan hears, torn between wanting to shy away from their piercingly loving gazes, and yet also never wanting this moment to end. jaehwan bites his lip when taekwoon scoots down in front, dark gaze settled on the gorgeous, sinful mess between jaehwan’s splayed legs; taekwoon’s breath coming out in hot little puffs of air over jaehwan’s sensitive hole, eliciting a shuddered gasp from above.

growling softly, taekwoon runs a cautious finger along the edge of jaehwan’s swollen rim, feels the twitch of muscles beneath his finger, jaehwan cursing softly at the touch -- taekwoon leans in, now, hands on jaehwan’s ass as he licks gently over jaehwan’s leaking opening. jaehwan cries out softly, hips jerking, and taekwoon tightens his fingers on jaehwan’s ass -- continues with soft little laps all over jaehwan’s quivering hole for a good while, until he can hear jaehwan’s soft pleas from above, breathless gasps for _more._ and so, without warning, taekwoon stiffens his tongue and licks hungrily into the wrecked mess of jaehwan’s pink, come-slick centre -- it draws out wonderfully sinful noises from jaehwan, sounds which make taekwoon almost painfully hard in his pants.

pulling away to catch a short breath, taekwoon looks up to meet jaehwan’s teary, needy gaze, his cheeks flushed such a gorgeous cherry pink, bottom lip bitten swollen. ‘you’re doing good,’ taekwoon breathes, fingers closing around jaehwan’s cock, before exchanging a look with the rest of the members.

 _‘one_ _last time_ ,’ jaehwan hears sanghyuk whisper against his ear, voice low and comforting, and then there are soft touches all over his body again -- fingers in his hair, soothing into his scalp; a soft mouth on his own, muffling  cries of pleasure; lips on his neck and on his nipples; fingers grazing his ribs and tickling gently against his inner thighs; more touches on his cock; the entire experience topped off with taekwoon’s tongue cleaning out and fucking into his hole with a hastened rhythm. for the third time tonight, _‘good boy’_ \-- jaehwan sobs with pleasure as he gets pushed over the edge: a weak, hot splatter against his tummy.

shivering and reduced to a whiny mess, the members’ soft voices but a mix of jumbled sounds in jaehwan’s head -- he shivers, feels a firm arm carefully hooking underneath his knees, another steadied at his back, lifting him up. jaehwan sighs and fumbles for something to cling onto -- fingers twisting into the material of, -jaehwan blearily looks up- _sanghyuk’s_ t-shirt, buries his face into the youngest’s wide chest. it’s a short walk before their destination, and the next thing jaehwan knows, he’s being lowered into the bathtub of their dorm’s master room -- a flow of comforting warm water running into the confined space, slowly filling the tub and providing jaehwan with indescribable _relief_ , mirrors fogging up with the humidity.

with coordinated efforts, the members help to clean jaehwan up, ever gentle yet thorough, with a tinge of tease weaved into the process: loving hands massaging scented, cooling foam into jaehwan’s hair, more hands smoothing sweetly scented body foam over any inch of exposed skin within reach, making sure not to miss out any possibly hidden areas -- inner thighs, underarms, the back of his neck, the tenderness between his cheeks, _even_ \-- enjoying jaehwan’s soft breaths and little sighs of contentment, the way his body squirms so slightly whenever their light touches get too ticklish, too teasing. finally, a new gush of warm water runs over jaehwan, and the clean-up is truly completed.

they coax jaehwan onto his feet, wrap freshly heated, fluffy towels around his bare, shivering form -- helping to dry and warm him up, members chuckling at how adorable jaehwan looks: light hair dried and ruffled just like a fresh-out-of-shower puppy, the vocal slowly nodding off, eyelids drooping adorably and soft rosepetal lips parting around the smallest sounds. damn, it must feel good, being spoilt and pampered like this. they send wonshik off to pick some clothes for jaehwan’s nightwear -- he comes back with one of jaehwan’s (many) oversized sweaters, this one dyed a pretty baby pink, as well as a pair of comfortable sweatpants; which they help to dress jaehwan in.

it’s now hakyeon’s turn to carry jaehwan back (he’s fallen asleep already), so the members take extra care to be as quiet as possible -- they follow hakyeon into the master-room where jaehwan is (carefully, gently) laid down. sanghyuk turns up the heater because he knows just how much jaehwan hates the cold, while taekwoon grabs the thick sheets and without a sound, drapes them over jaehwan’s (curled up) sleeping form. hongbin looks at jaehwan, unable to resist a chuckle because jaehwan looks so cute like this, asleep -- he quickly slaps a hand over his mouth, though, mindful of the noise, and quietly fetches his phone to snap a quick picture instead. it ends with all of them taking turns to pet softly at jaehwan’s hair, some of them also giving jaehwan a quick peck on the tip of his nose -- before flicking the lights off and quietly leaving the room to wash up as well.

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> -firstly some sweet jaehwan spoiling, lil gift for the birthday boy (as well as.. my own present,)
> 
> -i’m sorry i disappeared a good three months just to return with trashy filth like this i will not try to justify myself
> 
> -for more good stuff (by good stuff i mean… filthier filth,) head over to my curiouscat at https://curiouscat.me/hwanrem!! feel free to leave comments/prompts/questions… anything because any message in my inbox makes me really happy :))
> 
> -lastly i’m @hwanrem on twitter as well, please do talk to me on there too! <3


End file.
